1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a function of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a function of a portable terminal that may extend a function supported from the portable terminal and provide a new color recognition based service based on the extended function therein using a color sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with significant development of information and communication and semiconductor technologies, the use of all types of portable terminals has rapidly increased. A representative mobile communication terminal provides various functions, including a TV function (mobile broadcast such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB)) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), a music play function (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a photographing function, and an Internet access function as well as general communication functions such as voice call and message transmission and reception.